A Complete Team
by Xda-real-Raven-StarfireX
Summary: After a really tough battle, Raven leaves the team. Will she return? This is my first oneshot ppl! Please R


1A/n I do NOT own the Teen Titans!

A Complete Team

The Titans were in a battle against Slade. Robin was pinned on the ground by a Robot, Starfire lay on the ground unconscious, Slade had mashed the off switch on Cyborg, Beastboy had gotten his leg broke and couldn't move, and Raven was unsure of what to do. "Raven! Hit Slade!"Robin yelled. "You expect me to risk my life to save yours?"Raven asked, outraged. "Well–" Robin started. "No Robin! I don't have to risk my life to save yours. Be logical." Raven blasted the arm off the robot and flew away into the darkness of the night.

Back in the Titans tower. The Titans were waiting on Raven. "Where could she be?" Starfire asked. "Anywhere, Star."Robin said. "I've got a lock on her communicator and it's not moving." Cyborg said. "TITANS GO!"Robin said. The quickly used any means of transportation to get to the place where Raven communicator was stopped. They were in a dark, dank alley. "Raven?" Starfire called. There was no answer. They split up to search the alley. "I've got her communicator."Robin called. "She's not with it?"Beastboy asked. "No. She must have dropped when she left."Robin said. "But why would Friend Raven run away from us?" Starfire asked. "Well, because of something I said to her while ya'll were out cold or nursing a broke leg, or whatever."Robin said. "Man, what did you do?" Cyborg asked. "I told her to hit Slade and she got all mad about having to risk her life when there were other ways to save me. Then she blasted the arm off the robot and Slade disappeared and she flew away." Robin said. "So it wasn't completely your fault?"Beastboy asked. "I guess not." Robin said.

Raven flew for a few minutes after she left Robin alone. Maybe she had been a little harsh. _Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him. It wasn't his fault entirely, _Raven thought. Then she thought of something else. They could be tracking her by her communicator. Raven quickly tore the small round thing off of her belt and let it drop to the ground far below her. She listened until she her a distant _click._ Then she kept flying, not quite sure where she was going. She knew she wasn't going far enough to get lost, but far enough where the Titans wouldn't find her.

2 YEARS LATER

Raven walked up to the bridge that overlooked where Titans Tower should have stood, yet it wasn't there. "What happened?"She murmured out loud. A guy walking by heard her. "You must not be from around here. The Titans tower was knocked down after Raven left in the middle of a particularly bad battle. Supposedly they couldn't stand each other without Raven and left. They arranged for the Tower to be destroyed. Rumor is Robin's living in Gotham city with Bruce Wayne. Hey, you look familiar, have I saw you before?" the man asked. "No, I'm Rachel Roth and I've never been here before."Raven said. Rachel (A/n I'm going to be calling her Rachel for a while) slowly walked towards Gotham City.

A knock echoed throughout Bruce Wayne's (aka Batman) house. Alfred opened the door to see a purple haired teenager standing there. "Who are you? You look familiar."Alfred asked. Curious to see who it was Robin stood behind Alfred and peered over his shoulder. "RAVEN?"Robin yelled. "Shhh."Rachel said. "Oh, sorry."At first, Robin was relieved she was okay and then mad that she had got so angry at him. "Call me Rachel."Rachel said. "Well, come in."Alfred said. Rachel slowly walked in. "What are you doing here?"Robin snapped. "I needed to talk to one of the Titans privately and you're the only one I know where lived, so can I talk to you privately?"Rachel asked. "I guess."Robin said. Alfred left them alone in the huge living room. "Now, what's wrong?"Robin asked. "Well, I don't know how to say this, but...I'm...pregnant."Raven said and burst out crying. "Raven, It's okay! The titans will help you raise the baby."Robin said. "Really?"Raven asked. "Yeah, as soon as you help assemble them together."

8 MONTHS LATER

Rachel lay in the hospital bed holding her tiny baby. It was a boy she named Rob (for his father) Garret Braxton (his father's last name). Raven smiled as all the Titans stood around her. She was glad to be back with them, a complete team.


End file.
